


Honey and Tea

by agoodpersonrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Caring, Clingy Patrick, David Rose is a good boyfriend, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Short & Sweet, Sickfic, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: Patrick gets sick and (to the surprise of everyone) David is incredibly good at looking after him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	Honey and Tea

“David?”

The whispered voice became more urgent, and David felt something shaking his arm.

“David, please wake up?”

He startled awake, moving away from the voice stood by his bed to try and shield his boyfriend from the attack. When he reached over to his right however, the bed way empty, the sheets bundled up messily over where he would usually find Patrick sleeping.

“Wha- What, who?” 

“David, I don’t feel well.” The voice that he could now identify as Patrick was thick with the sound of tears, and David immediately softened, reaching out to comfort, pulling him to sit down next to him.

“What’s wrong? How long have you been up?”

“Uh, not long, I feel really hot, and my head hurts, and everything is aching.”

David rubs his fingers into his eyes as he wakes up properly, and reaches for Patrick’s forehead with his other hand, feeling the heat and sweat. “Okay, let’s get you changed into some clean pyjamas and back into bed.” He jumped into action, pushing Patrick towards the bathroom with an armful of clean clothes and instructions to wash his face, and quickly stripping the bed and changing the sheets.

When Patrick re-emerged, he was pale and shaking considerably. “I think I’m sick.” He said slowly, eyes half closed.

“Mhm, did you?” David asked, gesturing towards the bathroom with a concerned glance.

Patrick just nodded and stopped halfway across the room, swaying dangerously. David rushed over to lead him back towards the bed, helping him climb under the clean sheets before turning to fetch a clean cold compress and glass of water from the bathroom.

“How’s that?” He asked once everything was settled.

“Mmm, I really don’t feel well.”

“I know, I know, do you think you can sleep now?”

“I think so.” Patrick responded, already half unconscious. Once David stepped away however, he bunched a hand into his t-shirt and clutched desperately, “Please don’t leave.” He whispered, “I promise I won’t be gross.”

“It’s not that.” David whispered back, pushing Patrick’s greasy hair back off his forehead and kissing it gently, “I’m just going to my side of the bed.”

Relieved, Patrick let go of his tight grip, allowing David to retreat. By the time he had climbed back under the covers, his breathing had evened out and he had fallen asleep.

David sighed, turning to face Patrick’s back and running a soothing hand up and down his spine. Contrary to popular belief he was actually very used to looking after people. He had taken the caring role in the family for Alexis after Adelina had left, and he had plenty of experience looking after intoxicated friends in his past, even if he didn’t have much experience being looked after himself. 

This wasn’t the first time Patrick had got sick either. Whilst less severe, there had been coughs and colds in the past, and David had proved himself adept and predicting Patrick’s wants and needs after they had been communicated a couple of times and was good at comforting his partner. 

That didn’t mean he particularly liked seeing Patrick sick, and germs were definitely not his favourite thing. But he was willing to put himself at risk if it meant making Patrick feel better, and he refused to let him feel guilty for getting sick.

David took a long time to drift off after that, falling asleep slowly to the sound of Patrick’s steady breathing and huffing.

*** 

The next morning, David awoke to the sound of Patrick’s early morning alarm, and in a rare display of strength, jumped out of bed to make sure it didn’t wake his still sleeping boyfriend. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t move as fast as he could in his sleep-addled state and Patrick jerked up slightly in the bed, wincing at the noise and covering his face with his hand.

“Sorry,” David winced, switching the alarm off and moving to settle next to Patrick, “how are you feeling?” he asked, checking his forehead again to find him still very hot, “do I need to call a doctor?”

“No, I’m okay,” Patrick croaked in response, closing his eyes.

“I’m going to go and open the store; can I get you anything before I go?”

Patrick pouted for a moment, pulling an expression that was more common on David’s face, placing his hand over David’s which still rested on his forehead. “I wish you didn’t have to go.” He said quietly.

“I know.” David responded, leaning in close and placing small kisses over Patrick’s head, “but I can’t take advantage of your weakened state when I know on any normal day you would never let me close the store randomly.”

He earned a small smile at this, which turned to a wince when Patrick shifted slightly in the bed, “can I have some tea?” he asked.

“Sure.”

David stood and prepared himself a coffee and Patrick a tea, stirring in a large amount of honey and placing that, a glass of water, and some painkillers on the bedside table. 

He showered and did his hair, checking his phone at constant intervals to check he wasn’t running late, and soon enough was out the door and arriving at the store, setting up in the normal routine. 

The store was eerily quiet without Patrick to keep his company, and whilst it was nothing he hadn’t done before, he found himself missing his boyfriend terribly, even imagining that he’d prefer staying in the apartment that was likely infested by germs by now to staying in the store alone.

But he focused on the business for Patrick’s good more than his own, serving customers, restocking and taking inventory all in a well organised and focused way.

Before long, the regulars started pouring in, starting most noticeably with Roland and Jocelyn, who tried to initiate David in a conversation about which body oil was the most effective in the bedroom within five minutes of them arriving in the store.

“Hey, Dave, where’s Patrick today?” Roland asked as David placed the few items they’d chosen in a bad, “Usually you can’t walk in here without seeing you clinging onto him.”

“Patrick is sick actually,” David said sharply, rolling his eyes, “so he is at home resting. And I don’t cling onto him thank you very much.”

“Mmm, I think you do bud; poor guy can’t take two steps without you gripping onto him like some sort of sexual koala.”

“That is a really gross description, thanks so much.” David replied, mood souring by the second as Roland laughed.

“Ohh, ignore him David, Rollie is just kidding around.” Jocelyn smiled, “We hope Patrick’s feeling better soon.”

“Although that’s not likely with you looking after him is it?” Roland laughed, “Poor Pat would probably be better with Ray looking after him than you, I think he’s probably more maternal than you are.”

“Oh my God.” David muttered under his breath. Before he could continue the discussion, his phone rang. He had put it on loudspeaker in case Patrick rang and needed something and he jumped to pick up the call.

“David?” Patrick drawled, “How’s the store?”

“Hey honey, it’s fine, you’re meant to be resting.” David replied, placing the receipt into the bag and handing it to Jocelyn.

Instead of leaving, the Schitt’s looked eagerly and waited by the counter to eavesdrop on their conversation, which David noticed and frustratedly turned his back on them.

“I know I am.” Patrick protested, “I just really missed you and wanted to hear your voice.” He said quietly. 

“Do you need me to come home?” David asked, trying to signify with his eyes for Roland to leave, “I don’t think it’ll make that much difference if we close for one afternoon.”

“Can you?” Patrick whispered, “I don’t want to make you--”

“I’ll be there soon, try to get some sleep.” David cut him off, and hung up, turning to Roland and Jocelyn, “If you don’t mind, we’re closing the store now so if you’re all done here?” They looked at him, surprised, and had to be herded out to the door by David, “Mm’kay goodbye now.” He closed the door with finality, leaning against it for just a moment before hurrying through the closing routine.

*** 

Before heading back to the apartment, David decided to drop into the supermarket and pick up some canned tomato soup, squash, and other groceries that Patrick wouldn’t get a chance to pick up like he usually did.

Whilst he was loitering in the canned goods aisle, someone bumped his shoulder trying to pass by, “Oh sorry-- David! What are you doing here?” Stevie asked.

“Patrick is sick, I was just gonna get some groceries and go home.” 

“Oh wow, how are you handling that?” Stevie asked slowly.

“Fine? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh-- You just aren’t really the kind to deal well with germs and stuff. I assumed--”

“Well believe it or not I am perfectly capable of looking after my boyfriend when he’s sick, thank you very much.” David responded, slightly more sharply than he’d intended, “I’m sorry,” he continued when Stevie flinched, “I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well, and Roland was being his usual self and I’m actually pretty good at looking after Patrick so--”

“I’m sorry David I didn’t mean to be rude.” Stevie said in a rare moment of sincerity, and bumped his shoulder with hers, “want some help carrying that?” 

David sighed in relief, handing over the basket he had been heaving around the store to Stevie and flexing his arm in relief, “thank you” he said, a small smirk playing at his lips, “I just need to pick up some bread and cheese and then I’ll be done.”

Stevie was quiet and kind as they made their way around the rest of the store, picking up the essentials quickly and effectively. 

“So, what’s Patrick like when he’s sick then?” Stevie asked suddenly, turning defensive when David turned to glare at her, “what? He’s usually so put together I was just curious.”

David screwed up his face as he thought about his answer, “he’s just really affectionate really.” He replied slowly, “it’s sweet.”

“Like, more affectionate than usual? I didn’t think that was possible.” Stevie responded in a sarcastic tone.

“Okay, well, he just needs a lot of looking after.”

“Oh, so he becomes like you?”

“What does that mean?” David replied indignantly.

“He becomes high maintenance, like you?”

“I am not high maintenance!”

Stevie didn’t bother masking her grin, as she helped him bag the rest of the groceries and carry them to Patrick’s car, “you’re like, the most high maintenance person I have ever met, David, and I say that in the fondest way possible.”

David grumbled a bit at that, turning to face her, “thanks for the help” he said slowly.

“That’s okay, I slipped my groceries into your bag, so you actually ended up paying for mine too.” Stevie replied cockily.

“You say that as if I hadn’t noticed and wasn’t just going to get you back another time.” David said, the smile betraying his affection.

“Mhm, say hi to Patrick for me!” Stevie drawled, waving a lazy hand as she walked back towards the motel.

*** 

As soon as David arrived back at the apartment, he was accosted by the heavy weight of Patrick, who jumped up from his place on the sofa and all but threw himself into David’s arms.

“What are you doing up?” David asked, leaning down to drop the grocery bags on the floor before returning the embrace wholeheartedly, stroking Patrick’s head affectionately as he dug his face into his neck.

“I couldn’t sleep without you here.” Patrick said softly, relaxing into David and digging his hands into his hips, “I’m sorry I made you close the store.”

“Shh, it’s not a big deal, you saved me from Roland and Jocelyn so I should be thanking you if anything.” David joked, beginning to lead Patrick back towards the bed and placing him gently down, “did you have anything to eat?”

Patrick shook his head, “I made some tea, I don’t feel nauseous anymore, but I feel really shaky and weak.” 

“Okay, well that should go away once we get some food in your system, I’ll heat up some soup and we’ll start with that, how does that sound.”

At Patrick’s affirmative nod, David pushed him further under the covers, turning towards his abandoned shopping bags by the door and starting work on unpacking them. He served Patrick some lunch and tidied the flat quickly, before going to join his boyfriend on the bed.

“Good?”

“Mhm, thank you.” Patrick replied, finishing the last of his soup and placing the bowl on the side table in order to lie back down in the bed, “will you stay with me?”

David just shook his head as he lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him and placing a small kiss behind his ear, “try to get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

*** 

Despite his promise, after about half an hour David started getting really bored and uncomfortable lying next to Patrick. Despite being tired he wasn’t at the point of napping during the day, and his boyfriend was still radiating heat in a way that didn’t concern David as much anymore but did head him up considerably more than he was comfortable with and left him feeling slightly sweaty himself.

He carefully extracted himself, and set to work at the kitchen table, pulling up some spreadsheets for the store on his laptop and getting to work, trying to get ahead on Patrick’s usual jobs.

After a few hours of focused working, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it to reveal Ronnie standing there with her arms crossed on the threshold.

“Erm, hello?” He asked tentatively, turning to check that Patrick was still asleep.

“Your boyfriend is meant to be at baseball practice.” She said immediately, “we’ve been waiting for him for the last forty-five minutes.”

David closed his eyes a moment, rolling his eyes back in frustration, “shit, sorry Ronnie I completely forgot to call you, Patrick’s sick at the moment he’s been in bed all day with the flu.”

Ronnie looked surprised at that, clearly expecting her frustration to be justified and instead falling short. She poked her head around David’s form and looked into the apartment, where Patrick was sleeping fitfully on the bed.

“And you are--” She started slowly, “looking after him?”

“Well yes” David replied shortly, exhausted from all the assumptions people had made, “I am his boyfriend after all.”

“Hmm.” Ronnie looked him up and down judgementally, “well, I hope he’s okay I guess.” She said slowly.

Before she could leave, Patrick emerged from his blanket cocoon, eyes still half shut looking around frustratedly, “David?”

David turned around, “I’m just coming, get back into bed.” He said softly, rushing over to lead Patrick back down onto the mattress, “I’ll be one sec.”

He returned to the doorway where Ronnie was looking interestedly between the two of them, “huh.” She said slowly.

“What?”

“I just--” She started, seeming to catch herself before she could offend David any further, and looked at him properly, “tell Patrick to get better soon, and I expect to be seeing him at next weeks practice.” She said brusquely.

David smiled properly at her then, “sure I’ll let him know.”

She left, sneaking one last glance at Patrick huddled under the blankets before disappearing back down the corridor as David pushed the door shut.

“David.” Patrick all but whined from the bed, sniffling slightly.

“Coming dear” David replied, only half ironically, returning to the bed.

*** 

The next morning, David awoke to a heavy weight on him, opening his eyes to be greeted with his boyfriends’ chin pressing into his chest to look eye to eye with him, smiling fondly, “Morning sunshine.” Patrick whispered, pressing soft kisses to the stubble on David’s jaw.

“Mmm, morning.” David said stretching one arm above his head and bringing it down around Patricks neck, “I take it you’re feeling better?”

“Mhm, much, all thanks to you.”

“I didn’t really do anything.” David said softly.

“You did everything David, you do everything.” Patrick replied, leaning up to kiss the shell of his ear.

“No more than you would have done.”

Patrick hummed in agreement, and moved to ghost his lips against David’s, “maybe, but that’s not a good comparison because you know I’d do anything for you.” David cringed slightly at that, causing Patrick to bark out a short laugh, “I know it’s embarrassing but it’s true.” He cooed, kissing him properly finally.

“I love you.” David murmured, watching as Patrick’s eyes softened, and a small smile tugged at his lips like it always did when David initiated that.

“I love you.” Patrick replied, moving his hand to cup David’s cheek, “so much.”

And David knew, that no matter how much he loved Patrick when he was sick, he liked it a lot more when he was healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> I always love writing Patrick as very affectionate and clingy because it's my favourite part of their relationship. Everyone loves David they just think that he is afraid of germs lol.


End file.
